


The New Tenant

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 不是一个愉快的故事。文中除地名以外都是瞎编的。送给苍昀老师。





	The New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddBook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/gifts).

1.

他得知那个消息的时候是下午五点半，太阳蓦地变成夕阳，暮光哆哆嗦嗦地在云上潦草画了两笔就被黑色的雨云吞没了。

他拿出一支烟，站在公交站台前点上。他在等一辆公交车，91或者97。91路带他去医院拿体检结果，97路带他去女朋友单位。

先来的是91路，他刷掉了两块钱拿到了他的体检结果。医生劝他联系家属，抓紧安排时间做个病理探查：“上次不就告诉你，结果不太好，让你带家属过来了吗？”

上次，上次是一个月以前，他忙着做季度报表，敷衍地听了听，不就只是咳嗽吗？“也许是肺部有问题，这个得等进一步检查。”他做完检查，手机里有二十多个未接，好歹听完了医生的话就打车回了公司。

“我没有家属。”他很想甩出自己的孤儿证明——假如他还有那个东西的话——干脆就给他一个痛快。反正大家都过得像无根的萍一样，哪里的工资高人就一窝蜂地聚过去，就像夏日雨后水上冒出的圆叶，挤挤挨挨地靠在一起。过年的时候公司缺人加班，他把自己报了上去，其他员工甚至没注意到这个通知，心急火燎地赶长途赶火车赶飞机，回来的时候说句“辛苦了”。轮到他了，他就给自己放一个周末，躺在床上发两天呆。

“女朋友呢？”医生不可思议地啧了一声，大概是看他年轻，“都什么时候了还跟家里闹别扭。”

“……，”他动动嘴皮，一股咸腥味，“马上就要没了。”

他换了家私人医院，做了场小手术。病理探查结果和临床结果是一样的，甚至更糟糕。

他坐在医生的对面：“为什么？”

医生耸耸肩，对这种诘问见怪不怪：“可能是家族遗传、长期接触致癌物，也有可能只是运气不好。”

他夜里看了很久医学报告，查询上面每一个陌生的单词或者术语。真的有研究人员称癌症很大程度上只是源于不幸。他三十几岁，半年前才开始抽烟，没有不良嗜好，这种病根本不应该找上他。他跟女朋友说是出差，做了手术，切除了一部分左肺。他没有亲属，那部分坏掉的内脏就只能他自己过目。黑色红色胶着在一起的一块烂肉。

还要观察，不知道有没有转移。

女朋友一个电话也没有。

麻药劲儿过了就从里到外地疼，医生给了几次镇痛药，伤口快好了就不给了，怕上瘾。他整夜整夜地睡不着。能出院的时候他打了几个电话，换下病号服穿上原来的西装——腰上硬生生瘦出一个手掌。他去商场买了新的换上，先去了女朋友公司。

他没打算现在就分手。对他来说能找到一个曾经心动过的人不容易，他还记得他第一次看见他女朋友的时候，她在超市前的花坛旁蹲着哭——钱包被偷了，他已经帮忙找回来了，可是她还是哭，也许只是需要一个理由大哭一场。她抬头道谢的时候用肿肿地眼睛看他。

何况他刚做了切除，也许他就是那幸运的百分之五十，没有转移，也不会复发了呢？他的预后情况不错，他迫切需要一个人跟他分享死里逃生的快乐。

可他没能找到他的女朋友，同事说是在卫生间。他坐在她的工位上等，结果看到两个纠缠的人影。

“你出差回来了？”

他女朋友假装镇定地理了理头发，新烫的卷发乖巧地蜷在肩膀上，锁骨处有片刺眼的红斑。场面一时间很难看，女朋友的老板是他的前老板，欠着他好大一份人情，当场要开除员工。他女朋友急了上来推了他一把，正按在他的刀口上：

“你早就知道我喜欢别人了不是吗？你到我公司来闹什么闹？现在我工作没了，满意了吗？”

他有点惊奇，从头到尾他就说了几个“嗯”，就被扣上了闹事的罪名。老板见她实在不懂事，怕他不高兴，要把快办好的户口也收回来，他说不必了。他前女友冲上来：“我不要你装这个好人。”

他前女友的出轨对象站在角落里，从头到尾没说过话。但看上去比他高，比他壮，比他还年轻，也没有得过肺癌。心肺功能齐全。他没再说话，自顾自开电梯走了。

狼心狗肺似的，恶人自有恶人磨。

他安安生生地自己过了半年，又去医院复检。他是那不够幸运的百分之五十，左肺上还是有阴影。医生说可以化疗放疗，情况好的话再切一次。他握着那几张薄薄的纸：

“我考虑考虑。”

他几乎切掉了一半的肺，又紧跟着切掉了其它无关紧要的一部分脏器。他觉得自己像个破布娃娃，胸口全是侧切正切Y字切的伤疤，蛰伏在看似完好的皮肤下。不过一年半载，他的生命就不再是不可计量的漫长，无法坦然地浪费下去，而是变成了沙漏里有限的细沙。于是夜里做梦的时候他梦见自己被炸断了手指、炸伤了眼球，变成了彻彻底底的丑八怪。

他回去上班，对新进的人事和流程感到陌生，老板并不批评他，只是把他的工作分给新的人——没有把他开除就算是仁至义尽。这是公司，公司是来赚钱的，不是开慈善的。老板的周五的例会上疾言厉色。他变成无事可做的废物。

他回到家里的时候又开始幻痛，从内脏到胸腹上的刀口。那种被割伤的痛苦一直持续到他入睡。这次他没有梦见自己被炸残，只是梦到了大片大片的、如同史前时代的森林。他借助工具飞翔其间，然后砍下类人泰坦的头颅。他似乎对那些死在他刀下的怪物非常熟悉，心脏因此扭曲尖叫。

他被那种疼痛折磨醒了，枕头上一片潮湿。电子表发出的光显示是凌晨两点半。他吃下几粒普瑞巴林，然后开始写辞职书。

他辞了职，没人对此表示不高兴。就连他的医生也表示赞同，保持愉快放松的心情是对抗病魔的最好方法。很多同事以为他是被未婚妻出轨弄得一蹶不振，在他离开的时候拍拍他的肩膀。他微笑着表示感谢。他看到前女友的微博里晒了户口本，地址终于迁到了她想要的大城市。配上一张现男友的照片，风光无限。

只要人活着，什么都过得去。他删了微博，换了手机号码。

他在家里闷了三个周，看了二十天的纪录片，从南非大草原到煎饼是怎么做成的。然后着手清点自己的资产，做了几次手术下来，不多的存款，两套房子，还有一套在还着房贷。

他想换个地方住。他在这个城市吸了三十多年尾气，受够了阴气沉沉的天和过分热烈的阳光。他搜索纪录片在海马体中的残余，决定了一个地方，那里有大海和森林。他把按月划到孤儿院的支出取消了，一笔打过去五年的钱。这样对面也就应该明白了，他的资助到此为止了。

他想了想，他是他生命的沉船事故中唯一的受害者。他很高兴。

到奥斯陆的时候是晚上，飞机颠簸着落地，全航班的人起立鼓掌，为俄航的飞行员们喝彩——恶劣的暴风雪天气里唯一敢起飞的航班，在他们的驾驶下甚至提前半个小时到达。

他的胃里空空的，吃不惯航空餐，只喝了杯水，提着唯一的随身行李头昏脑涨地从飞机上下来。他对“上帝的山谷”没有丝毫的兴趣，转头就打车去了酒店，洗过澡后发现唯一热气腾腾的食物是热牛奶和它的变种热可可。

他迫不及待地离开这个60万人口的城市，把它所拥有的古老历史、海盗文明、滑雪场和易卜生抛在身后。他一路向北，滑进森林王国的深处。几乎是在斯堪的纳维亚半岛的最北端，公路消失在雪里，他停了下来。

翻译软件和卫星导航是人类最有意义的发明，在他沉默的四十五个小时里，顺利地租到了车和房子。

永不融化的雪线下是黑色的山崖，峡谷间的海洋未曾凝固，倒映着一排排小小的、红色的渔民木屋。已经是夜晚了，北极圈以内冬季的黑夜格外漫长，因此整个城市都点亮灯光，照亮了半个夜空，甚至比他白天开车时的天色还要明亮。他打开房门上的锁，在寒冷的初春傍晚，像是开启了一个新的童话世界。

他给自己预约了一个医生，保证自己在异国他乡也能拿到足够的药物。那是个戴着眼镜的中年男性，上唇留了一点胡须，从诊疗记录上来看，是和蔼且值得信任的医生。经过检查后那位医生说，目前还没有在他身上看到卷土重来的病魔，推荐他多吃些有营养的食物，保持愉快心情。

他去了海边，小游艇和观光船整整齐齐地停在码头上，一批新的游客看完鲸回来，兴奋地比比划划。他以前从没见过海——当然他看见过纪录片里一望无际的蓝和其中多样的生物，但除此之外别无其他。他站在岸边，天渐渐黑了，蓝色的海洋变成黑色的巨兽，被人类的灯光照亮。又美又危险。

他发觉自己不喜欢大海。站在它面前像是窃取了别人的梦想。

他在当地的餐厅里尝试了阿夸威特，据说是土豆酿的酒，香醇上头。他点了鹿肉和三文鱼，是医生推荐的特产，勉强吃干净，便决定去超市买食材自己动手。他花了整个儿下午打扫房间，所幸房子并不算太大，他把前人遗留的东西通通装进一个大袋子，堆在厨房的角落。完全抹干地面的时候刚刚六点。他把土豆切成细丝，保留三十几年的习惯做法，用平底锅炒了和啤酒配在一起，并没有什么特别的味道。

春天就要到了，只要他愿意，他可以在哪里都过的一样。

他睡着了，在沙发上——还没来得及到床上去，只不过刚刚洗完澡，打开电视机而已。他就这样睡着了。所有的疲惫和孤独在他打开电视机面对完全陌生的语言和脸庞的时候拥抱住了他，漫上来的是没有来得及倾诉的痛苦和恐惧。

他在电视机的噪音里沉入冰冷的深海。

他在海底看见一双绿色的眼睛。

2.

他被震天响的门铃叫醒的时候，正在溺亡的梦里，他的视力受损，内脏受伤，看不到岸边甚至看不到活人。于是他干脆不挣扎。他安静地飘在水上，忘记漂了有多久，也许一个月，也许两个月，世界永远是灰色，太阳从没有露过面，只是白色的光团在天空里来去。他知道他会沉下去的，再次浮上来的时候就会是一具肿胀的尸体，但他并不怎么惊慌。只是特别冷。

太冷了，四肢百骸都浸在寒冬的水里，连内脏都在结冰。

这时候有一道明亮的声音在梦外叫他，连灰暗的天空都震裂。他猛地坐起来，汗水浸透全身。

他打开门，一阵寒风灌进来，他咳嗽几声，失魂落魄似的。随即被光拢住了视线，整个世界都被雪盖住了。在刺眼的反光中，他看到一个少年站在他的门外，扛着大大的扫把和一架木梯。清雪车扫出了道路，他的脚印从很远的公路延伸到这里。少年穿着浅黄字母卫衣和深绿派克大衣，五官是日耳曼人的典型，立体端正。一双祖母绿般的宝石眼睛和棕色短发像是从精怪故事里面捏造的。少年见有人开门，就开始自说自话。

他听不懂，也没有打断。

最后是少年见他脸上表情茫然，自己换了英文，简短流畅，没什么口音：“先生您好，我来给您除雪。”

精怪都擅长多种语言。他想。他顺着少年的手指往房顶上看，十多公分的雪花层层叠叠几乎要把房子压垮了。在他睡着的十二个小时里，一股寒流席卷了北极圈里的这个城市，迫使它接受了十多个小时的静默洗礼。

他想要道谢，然后婉拒少年的帮助，他完全可以自己——他冲进了卫生间，对着盥洗台咳得惊天动地。在他平复咳嗽和吃药喝水的时间，少年已经搭好了梯子，利落地爬到房顶上去了。

大片大片的积雪顺着倾斜的房顶落在地面上，激起一阵雪雾。他听见少年叫他：

“先生，可以帮我扶一下梯子吗？”

他披着自己的外套，清点了一下里面的现金，只剩下一张一千克朗的整钞和几个硬币。他帮男孩扶着木梯，少年像是敏捷的小动物那样从房顶下来，跟他道谢：“谢谢您，先生。”

他张了张嘴，居然没能发出一点儿声音，但是手已经伸了出去。他看见少年吃惊的脸：“这个给你，谢谢你，不过以后不用来了。”

少年没接他的钱，一千克朗对于这个城市的物价来说不算多，也不少。少年对他微笑，目光轻轻巧巧地从花哨的票面上滑过，把他推进屋子：

“您穿的太少了，是生病了吗，咳嗽得那么厉害？按这里的习俗您不应该给我那么多钱，请我喝啤酒就够了。”

他不想回答少年的问话，身体接触让他不适，更不想让一个陌生人随便入侵他的领地。他在玄关把少年拦住，那双热乎乎的手离开了他的肩膀：“我的英语不太好，听不太懂你在说什么。”

“您是生病了吗？”少年放慢语速，嘴唇一开一合，牙齿洁白。

他感到自己不得不回答：“是的。”

“好干净，”少年抬起头在他的房间里搜寻，下意识地赞叹，“下了大雪会很冷，您应该在房间里开取暖器的。”

少年热心地把取暖器的使用方法教给他，等屋子里的温度回复正常后他就起身告辞，沿着他走过来的脚印一步一步跳回去，在他的地板上留下一小串清晰的足印：“您好好休息，请记得吃药。这几天有暴风雪，我会不时过来看看的。”

他走到门口又回过头来，那双绿眼睛忽闪忽闪：“我叫艾伦，您呢？”

“利威尔。”他说。

他重新拾起利威尔这个名字，少年的名字和询问使得这四个字母有了意义。他在风暴止歇的时间里出门补给，带回来两箱啤酒。少年一天没有来，他喝掉十瓶，第二天就只剩下纸箱和空瓶。他把垃圾放在门外。他谁也没有等，也没有期待。

他进入平静而安宁的睡梦，取暖器制造出温暖绮丽的假象。

吵醒他的是大片大片的雪坠落的声音。他打开门，软趴趴的积雪从门口漫进来，盖住他赤裸的脚掌。

“先生，”少年从房顶探出头来，棕色头发遮住他的眼睛，“您好一些了吗？”

他已经退烧了，也不咳嗽。他想起垃圾桶里的空酒瓶，再次拿出大额纸币。少年的绿眼睛里闪着光：“可我看到了您摆放的空瓶。”

他不得不把少年安置在房间里，然后驱车去补充新的啤酒。

“喔，”少年看到他搬回来的箱子，“下次您得去E•Y酒吧，那里的老板娘从不宰客。”

“你们经常宰客？”

“没办法嘛，”少年耸耸肩，帮他把酒运到厨房去，“特罗姆瑟太小了，只是个北极圈里的旅游城市。现在也不流行海盗了，只有捕鱼和宰客。当然捕鱼也可以养活自己，可是太慢了。”

少年把拉开环的啤酒罐递给他：“他们只是来看看极光看看鲸鱼，看完就走了。”

他觉得少年说得没错，冰镇啤酒灌下去，从胃到牙齿都在抗议，只有大脑说“bravo”。

“利威尔，”少年忽然叫他的名字，只有名字，他很快意识到自己失言了，把称呼改回先生，“先生您来做什么？”

天涯海角，心血来潮。他想不出什么合理的解释把自己独自放逐在鸟不拉屎的地方，也不想和一个陌生的小鬼谈起癌症。他那么天真年少，死亡和痛苦都应当自觉远离。他把自己变成同样庸俗的游客：“看极光。”

少年紧追不舍：“看到了吗？”

“没有。”他把空罐子扔进垃圾桶。这个冬天反常地冷，云层厚得甚至透不过光。

“极光最好的观测期快要过去了，”少年的眼睛忽然亮了，“也就是说，在下一个极夜到来之前，您不会离开了？”

“也许吧。”他给出一个模棱两可的答案。

第二天他醒来的时候，看见自己窗台上的小雪人正在滴滴答答流水。那个小雪人头上顶着黑色的毛毡帽子，眉眼歪斜看不出本体。

他忽然意识到，艾伦的绿眼睛和梦里那双如出一辙。

化雪期艾伦没有再出现。他穿上厚厚的棉衣，围着围巾，戴了两层帽子，去艾伦说的酒吧。价目表的确比其他酒吧甚至商店平和，他没从那些花样繁多的名称里看出名堂，于是一杯满是泡沫的啤酒放在他面前。

他续了两杯，天色就暗了下来。越来越多的年轻人聚集到这个小酒吧里，他觉得吵，就想抓紧时间溜走。这个时候老板娘大声叫着一个名字，他熟悉又陌生的应答声响起。他坐回了角落，艾伦只穿着一件天蓝色卫衣，带着浅浅的笑容在吧台帮忙。

他什么也没看，什么也没想。要回去的时候正是酒吧里的小高潮时刻。他又把自己裹起来冲进寒冷、孤寂的春夜。如果他知道身后一直跟着他的是艾伦，他下手一定会轻一些。艾伦捂着自己的额头坐在他的房间里，电视机上播放着他看不懂听不懂的深夜节目。少年偏偏要在他上药的时候提起这件事：

“平常只是看电视吗？是不是听不懂啊？”

“嗯。”他把药水狠狠地按在艾伦额头鼓起的大包上。

艾伦的眼睛里泛起泪花：“那不会很寂寞吗？”

3.

漫长的冬季终于过去，短促而温暖的春天把特罗姆瑟变成另一番景象。深色的山崖上冒出绿色的嫩芽，连峡湾中海水的颜色都变得浅淡柔美，鱼群返回温暖的水域产卵。

他一直没能看到极光，只是在漫长寒冷的天气里认识了一个喜欢自说自话的少年。他会赖在他的家里问他各种各样的问题，以至于他一度以为互联网在地球的北端失去了作用。他冷清的回应使得艾伦消失了几天，回来的时候带着一提啤酒喝一本书。他没喝多几口，大部分啤酒都是艾伦喝掉的。艾伦给他读了书上的几个荒诞不经的故事：“婆婆用海豹骨做成阴茎侵占儿媳妇”“既是男性又是女性的土狼娶了村里的姑娘”。他听得要笑出声来。而艾伦喝完啤酒之后，站在门口，大声对他说话的时候，他几乎还保持着那个要笑不笑的表情：

“你真漂亮。”后面跟着语焉不详的几个音节。

他甚至没能第一时间理解那句和他母语非常接近的发音，他困惑地抬起头——耍流氓的本人立刻眼泪汪汪。

又过了几秒，艾伦带着他的垃圾风一样跑了。精怪果然擅长学习语言。他翻开艾伦留下的那本书，封面上画着奇奇怪怪的人和动物，他看不懂上面的拉丁字符，于是把它收进抽屉。

艾伦很长时间没有来，他去酒吧也没碰见他。

他们短暂地谈起过他的前女友，艾伦对他的选择表示难以理解：

“那不叫爱情。”

“那叫什么？”他感到好笑。

“……互相利用吧。”少年耸耸肩，反正不是爱情。

白昼变长，大地翻起绿浪，名不见经传的小花开在山崖边上。他渐渐习惯了这里的天气和饮食，夜里也偶尔去酒吧坐着。森林中的巨木常使他沉思，但他却抓不住一点梦境里的暗示或者信号。他的肺没再来找他的麻烦，体重增加了10磅，他开始锻炼，沿着无人的公路慢跑，云从辽远的海面上涌过来，如同千军万马。他的梦境安宁平和。

他站在岸边看捕鲸的船只归来，并买下一块新鲜的鱼肉。他学会了一些日常的挪威语，用几个月前还觉得陌生头痛的语言和别人讲价，也许用不了多久他甚至可以找份工作——他基本学会了调制鸡尾酒。酒吧的老板娘对他说艾伦去学校了，希望他能帮帮忙。他没有理由不答应，这里的物价实在不低。

艾伦再次出现的时候已经到了夏天，他又长高了一些，头发也变长了，他称自己刚完成学业，从学校里回来。他那时刚从渔船上下来，冰箱里还冻着他的战利品。他看见少年的眼睛，那里面依旧涌动着绿色的光芒。他更怀疑他是精怪，有自己的蜕皮时间。他留少年吃饭。艾伦无所事事地坐在他指定的位置上，研究他的拎过来的书，那本精怪故事集。荒诞不经，粗疏浅陋。他用老办法处理那块鱼肉，先煎后炖，油盐姜葱依次下锅，汤熬成奶白色。艾伦用叉子把面前的鱼肉搞得一团糟，吃虾很熟练，壳子和肉在他面前分成两垛。艾伦把其中一垛放到他面前，大胆地使用新的称呼，“利威尔，出去走走吗？”

他们蹭了峡谷观光船。他头一次从水上观察他所在的小城，天空和水都透明。船底游动着各种各样的水生生物。下船的时候已经很晚，天色却依然明亮，太阳不曾落下。于是他们去坐缆车，从山底到山顶，缆车吱吱呀呀地停住。从半空俯瞰整个城市，葱茏青翠，抬头则是永不坠落的太阳。夏季的特罗姆瑟游客也很少，观光缆车上前后都是空箱，只有他们两个人。他看着远处波光粼粼的大海，丝毫没有注意到在他脸上停留的目光，他拂去它们如同拂去蛛网：

“下山吧。”

夏天快要过去的时候，艾伦已经黑了一圈。他看着艾伦游泳，把长发扎成小丸子。粼粼的水下是艾伦修长的四肢，他浮出水面，海水从他的胸膛上回落，他用一只无辜的蟹诱惑他下水：

“再过几天水就冷得没法游了，利威尔。”

于是他除去衣裤，在不甚充足的阳光下暴露他胸口上的创痕。他庆幸自己坚持锻炼，仍有可观的肌肉，否则那些缝合的刀口和干瘪的身体必然使他丑陋不堪。他走进微凉的、荡漾的海水里，把那只挥舞钳子的蟹放生。它甫一接触到沙子就迅速地挖出泥沙，消失在黑漆漆的洞里。他同艾伦游了两个来回，艾伦把海水泼在他的后背上，少年被激起了胜负欲，既然他游得这样好，却不肯下水：“利威尔，我们比一比谁游得快好不好？”

随手指出终点，一栋漂亮的红色木屋。

他在半途悄然退赛，甚至没有力气通知另一位兴致勃勃的选手。他咬紧牙关往岸上游，可疼痛还是从他的内脏渗入骨缝——那是缺氧的征兆，他仅存的肺部组织正在努力地争取更多的氧气，但毫无意义。他见艾伦已经凭他的长手长脚游出去很远的距离，忽然有死去的恐惧：也许正是这时，他的灵魂沉入水底。因此当艾伦带着胜利的喜悦回头张望时，他已溺亡在他身后的茫茫大海。

他接触到了软泥，然后是细沙。他摔倒在岸边，蜷成虾子的形状。

海浪冲刷着他的脚掌，艾伦正奋力向他游来。

“我还以为你……”少年的眼圈通红。

他指向自己的衣服，那里有起死回生的药。他筋疲力竭。平复下来时，太阳偏移了些许，日光在云层上撒下透亮的光柱，像是要穿透海底。他有一瞬间以为另一个世界的大门将要打开。艾伦曾抱着手机对他说：

“你知道吗，相距251万光年的银河系和仙女座，在40亿年后会合并。”

然后弯起嘴角，有点得意，“你听不听得懂啊，我可以给你解释。”他想象正在加速膨胀的宇宙里一个庞大的星系倾入另一个。他知道艾伦喜欢天文，他的目标是苏黎世联邦理工。他还知道有几个女孩追过他，有几个好哥们起过哄。艾伦就这样毫无防备地向他摊开自己的生活。他根本不是什么精怪故事里的精怪。

“是癌症。”他的嘴里咸咸的，是海水残留的味道。

少年坐在他旁边，衣服晒干了，贴在胸口上，长头发披散着，脸上是海水和泥沙留下的痕迹，像是小乞丐。一点都不像他最初遇见的那个少年，嘴里嚼着口香糖，反而傻乎乎的。艾伦忽然俯下身。  
他推开了艾伦，把他的亲吻和他都推到一边。衬衫和长裤再次盖住了他的伤疤，他没有回头，对艾伦伸出一只手，是拒绝的姿态。

他庆幸这里是个随处都能搞到止痛药的地方，只要不被抓到。他靠廉价的药片和大麻撑到了检查结果出来。那些东西把他的生命也变得同样廉价。那个负责任的医生急匆匆从会议上赶回来，给他做了检查。他靠在办公桌上，问他除了身体不适还有没有别的问题。也许他需要心理疏导。他没有询问那些梦境的含义，有些书上说那是身体抗击癌细胞做出努力的反映。他想要知道医生的判断就得把他的梦境和他的一切和盘托出，他不再问。

可怕的吊桥效应会使他爱上凑过来的每一个人，他从心理学周报上看到。他的英语挺好。

他的希望已经从百分之五十划入可以忽略的小数。他预见自己在接下来的时间里会失去他能失去的一切。他没有给艾伦开过一次门，一次都没有。

除了他腾云驾雾的那时，有一刻的放松。他梦见艾伦的手按在他的疤痕上，下面是他涌动的热血和千疮百孔的内脏。他有点不耐烦地想，为什么艾伦那么容易哭啊。他从没有见过极光，但是那种颜色盘踞在艾伦的眼睛里，随时随地为他展开天幕一样的画卷。那样浓稠、真挚的绿色。他亲吻艾伦，然后彼此爱抚。艾伦的眼泪终于止住了，他在昏昏沉沉的时候感到欣慰。药物降低了他对疼痛的敏感程度，给他几个小时的欢乐时光——以至于他发现没有药物可以依赖的时候，那疼痛不可忍耐。

艾伦也不可忍耐。

他以前不是这样的。他想起那只死在他手里的小海豹，皮毛都在沙石上蹭乱了，对强迫症来说有些难以接受。它的下半身被锋利沉重的船锚撞得血肉模糊，内脏变成碎片流了满地。他有些不太明白，为什么那只海豹还能坚持到岸上，它应该死在水里。他用匕首完结了它的痛苦。

所幸他拥有的东西仍然可以装进一个箱子里拎走，他给负责他后事的机构打了电话，更改地址。

所有的决定都如此迅速，当天傍晚他就坐上了去奥斯陆的飞机。蒙雪的山被城市的灯光照亮，隐隐约约如同沉默的巨人。从奥斯陆转机几乎能去天涯海角。他把精怪故事集扔进垃圾桶。那些故事精密严谨，合乎规律。

他在遥远的地方预付了新房子的租金，那里正是秋天，落叶铺满了他的小院。这个冬季再也没有人来帮他除雪了。一切很好，不缺烦恼。

他仍旧是他颠簸的、摇摇欲坠的航船上唯一的客人。

———— End————


End file.
